Mortality's Legacy
by ForeverTears
Summary: Taken in from young to be trained by beings older than the gods, how would this affect the way the Great Prophecy will play out? More so, how would everyone react when they know he is part-Titan? Journey with Perseus as he struggles to deal with the Prophecy, his birthright and the Gods of Olympus. Hey, no one said a demigod's life was easy! First story! AU.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:I am not Rick Riordan, and I do not own Percy Jackson! Even if I want to...

Ancient Greece

3rd POV

In the southern part of Thessaly, Greece, lies an enormous dilapidated palace which was abandoned, but glorious in its former days. This is now a popular tourist destination that receives overwhelming number of visitors everyday. Though desolated now, no one that visits the palace can ignore the amount of power that can be felt humming through the entire place. Many visits Othrys, some in hopes of gaining more knowledge of the fabled Golden Age and some who just wants to view the amazing architecture of the building. None would deny though, the feature that drew so many of them in, is the fact that none of them could touch anything in the palace.

The palace, or Othrys, which is the name mortals gave to the palace, seeming as it was built on Mount Othrys, is enormous. Enormous not as in the 'Parthenon' enormous, but more of five times Parthenon size, but the height of the palace was at least 70 feet high. The material that was used to build the temple is what mystifies tourists or architects alike who comes to visit Othrys. Why, you may ask, it is because anyone that visits Othrys is unable to touch any part of the palace itself. People tried, they still do today, but their hands seem to just permeate the wall, and the 'ground' they are standing on, or rather in, because no part of their body seem to be able to come into contact with any part of the palace, even the palace grounds. One would then suspect the entire palace itself is an illusion but many had speculated that, but none had come up with plausible explanations about the source of the illusion. Hence, this just adds on to the myths about Othrys, about it being the Titan's base in the Titanomachy and now, the illusory palace of wonders.

Inside Othrys, were many, many rooms. By many, visitors reckon there at least hundreds of rooms designed to fit beings of approximately fifty to sixty feet. Who would be that tall, no one has a clue? As mentioned, no one could touch any part of the palace at all, which is why visitors can go into rooms that are locked, as they can simply bypass the door as if its not there. Funnily though, it is because the room is 'not there' for these mortals. Even though they can't touch anything, not a single one of them can miss out the massive circular room in the middle of the palace with enormous thrones built to fit extraordinarily huge beings. In another small side room beside the circular room, human-sized statues, also made out of the same material as the palace, were also arranged in a circular manner, each with elaborate and intricate designs on their tunics, though four of the statues are at four points of the room, North, South, East and West.

The statue at the North is depicted to be wielding a massive black metal sword the size of a surfboard , or they think its metal, with cruel bluish-white eyes, his body is well-built and seems to be very fit, for a statue that is. He appears to be donning elaborate pure black armor with a single blazing diamond in the breastplate. Although unexplained and highly unbelievable, all visitors sworn they experience a chill when within a small radius of the Northern statue, which just adds on to the legend of Othrys. The Southern statue appears slightly comical, which is a contrast to the Northern statues; he is slightly taller than the Northern statues, having the same black armor as the previously mentioned, though with stars and constellations on it. Combined with his seemingly coal black eyes, he would have been a striking figure instilling terror into visitor's hearts if not for his helmet which is ram-shaped with horns on it; this had totally erased any hint of terror or fear visitors may had felt.

The statue on the eastern side of the room is much taller than the previous two, tourists' first impression is that he is tall and strong, with harsh flames for his eyes and blood-red hair; his eyes seems especially cruel , even more so than the previous two together. He has a long golden sword strapped to his side that seems to complement his full golden regalia perfectly. He would have been a figure of warmth if not for his eyes which are filled of cruelty. Contrasted to the Northern statue, visitors experience a warm sensation within a small radius, which would have been really comfortable except for the fact that the temperature would gradually heat up over the day; visitors observe that the statue resembles the sun in the sense that the statue radiates the most heat at the sun's zenith, and hardly any when the sun sets. The statue located on the West of the room looks almost exactly like the Eastern figure; change the Eastern statue's colour scheme from gold to silver and they would be indistinguishable. Though, his pure silver eyes are the least cruel among his brethren and even hold a tint of warmth. He emanates a chill, unlike the Northern statue, but the chill can be described as a sense of foreboding, a shudder running up the spine. He is depicted to be wielding a spear of about three meters in length, and seems to be casually holding the spear, as though he is very experienced with it. And in the middle of the statues is a center-point that is marked out and seems to be of no importance, although some visitors claim that they felt an influx of strength and power while standing on the center-point.

It was the busiest point of the day in Othrys, where visitors and tourists are all swarming around. Then, in the center-point of the four statues in the small side room, it is said by visitors and guides alike that there was a bright flash, then bam! Three figures just appeared out of nowhere and a single statue that resembles the Western figure now stands on the exact center-point of the four figures. The three figures had started talking as though it was a normal occurrence for them, without any mind for their mortal audience. They were speaking in hushed tones but the mortals were able to make out some of their conversation. "Ingenious ..." "Sure ... will work?" "Of course" "Let's address ... now" The figures, which were originally huddled together, turned to see many of the tourists unconsciously leaning forward in hopes of getting more information. With the figures suddenly turning to face them, all of them sprang back in embarrassment and shock, some even stumbled and fell. One figure turned to the other two and said "Well, it appears that Prometheus did his job too well then, seeing as these mortals are so curious." The other two responded by giving her an amused expression. Perhaps somehow realising the figures are not exactly human; most of them subconsciously shrank into a huddle of their own. "As you can see, mortals, we have brought something along with us," said the figure who had spoken, while gesturing to the statue on the center-point of the four armored, weapon wielding figures. The statue, though resembling the Western figure, was designed differently than its doppelganger.

This effigy was obviously meant to be awe-inspiring, with its stature of 7 feet and glow-in-the dark silver. In the day, it reflects the glow of the sun, giving it an ethereal look and feel. In his hands are life-sized replicas of humans, ranging from infants to elderly; with all of them grinning and smiling happily. Opposed to its doppelganger, this statue radiates warmth, not like the Eastern figure, but comfortable warmth. The figure continued, "Those that worship him shall have longer mortality, and would also have an easier afterlife. Some of you may worship Olympus, but you do not know that Olympus was of from Othrys. This very palace you are standing in is the root and origin of what you are worshipping. You may choose not to believe this now, but in time to come, witness those who worship him living longer lives and less frequently plagued by illnesses. Choose wisely, mortals." The figure then turned to the other two and said simply "Time to leave." With that, she spread her arms started to fade from sight. She was stopped, however, by one mortal who dared to ask a question, "Wait! Are you gods?" Within seconds, all three of them faded from sight but there was a lingering whisper that was somehow heard by everyone, "We are much more than gods."

The audience was stunned, naturally. Then like any typical crowd, they burst into chatter as they turn to the person beside them and started talking about what had just happened. A few of the more daring ventured out to place their hands on the enormous seven-foot statue and found to their surprise that they could actually physically touch the figure. Exclamations of surprise drew everyone's attention and then in just a mere split second, guides and tourists were all clamoring to touch the statue, as it was the first thing in Othrys they can put a hold on. Not a single one of them at that point in time still doubted what the figure had told them; somehow they managed to get into an orderly manner and started to pray to the nameless figure which is emanating warmth. Though it is very inconspicuous, some worshippers claim they saw the statue glow the slightest bit brighter as more and more prayed to the figure.

Indeed, people that worshipped the statue in Othrys live longer than those who did not. It also can be observed that devoted followers of the statue seem to live longer than the average worshipper. As generations come and passes,just like what the figure had said, more and more people believed in this statue in Othrys, and each day, the statue grows the slightest bit brighter. The mortals have given this statue a name, they named it 'αθάνατος', meaning immortal in Greek.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I see everybody putting this, so I will just follow, though I mean seriously, I'm obviously not Rick Riordan? Oh well, I don't own Percy Jackson, and I never will. Enjoy reading~**

3rd POV

"Are you sure?" "Absolutely." "But sister! Him? A mere mortal? How is he up to the task?" "His time is up, and he is no longer fit to hold that position. Furthermore, he has forgotten what it means to hold that responsibility had and will continue to abuse his power if we do not replace him. I mean, he has been helping to speed up Kronos's return for Chaos's sake! Be it forced to do it or not, he has shown himself incapable of this authority. And, his replacement is more than capable enough. Trust me, when I say this is inevitable. Times have changed, and this is the beginning of the revolution."

"I trust your wisdom and judgment sister, how soon will he be replaced?" "As soon as he meets him, and we shall see how we can manipulate the situation." "I put all my faith in your decision sister, but you do know that with this his power and authority is comparable to ours?" "I understand your concerns sister, but his upbringing and his fatal flaw shall deter him from making the wrong choices."

"Though, there is this one instance in which he broke the rules, but I mean, it was his other half. Surely that can be pardoned." "Then sister, how are you sure he will not do it again?" "Do you trust my judgment sisters?" "We do, we are but just concerned." "If that's the case, why not we train him ourselves?" "What about his parents?" "Arrangements shall be made." "Shall he be let known of his destiny?" "No, let him at least enjoy some sense of normalcy for a while." "… And having us as trainers is normal because?" "That is not the point!"

"All right all right, just joking, don't get furious okay? The last time you did, you accidentally snapped a few of my strings you know... Those poor mortals... It wasn't even their time yet." "Firstly, as you said, it was an accident. Secondly, well, it isn't exactly my fault you leave all those strings lying around carelessly. And… those strings were too fragile for their own good anyway…" "They are mortals; of course they are anything but fragile! Truly, sister, your ability to weasel your way out of any situation is really something to be marveled at."

"Ahem. It was inevitable anyways." "For the sake of my sanity, please just stop with that lame pun! It got old after a millennium or so." "Fine fine, leave it to you to be a spoilsport. Wait, hold on a moment… Perfect! She just prayed to something more ancient then the gods, an opportunity to make our plans known to his parents. "You mean now?" "Oh, of course not! Let's wait till everything plays out and we are on our deathbed shall we?" "Phew… I thought you meant no- Hey! I was just asking! And sis…? You know we can't die right?" "Forget it" was Atropos's curt reply before she unfolded her obsidian black wings and took flight.

***PJO***

Sally Jackson watched as her three-year old son, Perseus Jackson, stumbled around the house, poking and hacking at furniture which he deemed as monsters with a miniature stuffed warglaive that she was forced to buy at a local toy shop. As he continues on his quest to rid the house of 'monsters', Sally was suddenly struck by the thought that this would be the life her little Perseus has to lead. She had accepted this fact when she consummated her relationship with Poseidon, Lord of the Seas, but obviously as a mother she is still saddened and worried about this inevitability. and thus she hoped that by giving her son the name of 'Perseus' , he would be able to enjoy a happy ending like the original did, that much she would hope for. Nevertheless, she would do everything in her power to help ensure her son will be prepared to face the ancient world that would be revealed to him, sooner or later.

And what she was able to do at this point in time would be to pray. Not much if you are living in a normal world with no gods, no nothing. However, Sally is a clear-sighted mortal and knows otherwise about the apparently 'normal' world, which is filled with ancient mythology. She has no doubts that someone would be able to help her little Perseus. Everything comes with a price though, and this big of a favor would need a hefty price. She was still willing to pay it for her little Perseus, and hence prayed "I plead you to listen to me, divine beings of the Ancient world, please help guide my son, Perseus to be better equipped to deal with whatever he will be thrown with, and help give a happy ending to him."

She hoped it would be answered, and even burnt her portion of dinner for an offering. Doing all that she could, she would just pretend everything is normal until her prayers are answered. Unfortunately or fortunately for her, today was the day. She let Perseus to continue on his little quest while she went and prepare his shower. Just as she turned her back, the doorbell rang. Now, as a clear sighted mortal, Sally was smart, very smart and cautious. Her neighbors had never visited her before, so who was at the door? Picking up a Celestial Bronze dagger Poseidon had gifted her; she positioned herself carefully and opened the door slowly.

Just as she suspected, it wasn't mortals. In fact, it was three winged figures that were silhouetted by the dark, giving them an eerie look. She racked her brains and came to the worst conclusion of their identities," Three of them, with wings, who else other than... "She breathed in sharply, "Erinyes" She expected them to blast her or smite for her insolence, but what she was totally shocked by was their laughter as a response." My dear Sally," one of them said, "Do we look anything like them?" All three of them stepped out of the shadow and Sally was given a clear view of them. "I apologize my ladies, i had expected the worst out of all possible conclusions, pardon me for failing to recognize the Moirai," Sally said as she started to sink into a bow. "Arise, Sally, we do not require such formalities."

The foremost figure turned to another and said " Clotho, are you satisfied with his mother? Smart and polite, I have every trust in her to bring up Perseus like a true hero, not like that idiot Heracles mind you." "Of course Atropos, i should have had more faith in your judgment." The one named Clotho replied. The last figure rolled her eyes at this interplay and turned to Sally, "May we come in? This is in regards to your prayer" To say she was shocked was like saying the ocean was damp. She was praying in hopes of garnering the attention of the Gods of Olympus, but had somehow managed to attract the attention of the Moirai. For now, it sounds and looks like the Moirai are going to be very helpful, but one can never be too sure with divine beings.

She graciously welcomed them in and politely asked "May i know exactly what did Lachesis meant by my prayer?" "Sally did you or did you not just prayed to divine beings to request guidance?" "I did... I was just... Shocked that the Moirai themselves have answered my prayers." "Do not be too alarmed but you have just set the final piece of the plan which was already in motion dating from the period of Ancient Greece. We are the ones that foresaw Perseus's birth and made arrangements since then so he would be able to inherit his birthright."

"This is something i have to take in slowly my ladies... ""We understand, but first let us summon the father of the child." "No offence my ladies, but he said he wasn't allowed to interfere in Perseus's affairs." "My dear Sally, we of all beings aren't bound by that stupid law made by Zeus." Sally glanced at the sky, horrified, but no thunder or lightning rumbled. She turned to look at the Moirai questioningly and they simply said "He wouldn't dare offend us." "Now you should close your eyes and Perseus's eyes lest you see Poseidon in his divine form.

Sally immediately grabbed Perseus, who was still on his quest, to cover his eyes. Strangely, he did not protest or throw a tantrum; it was as if he understood some of the conversation. The Moirai gathered in a circle and held each other hands and sang in a beautiful melodic voice "Poseidon, Son of Kronos and Rhea , Lord of the Seas, Father of Horses, The Storm-bringer and The Earthshaker, we, the Moirai request your presence."

***PJO***

Deep down in the waters in which the fabled and legendary Atlantis was rumoured to have sunken, lies the palace of the Lord of the Seas, Poseidon himself. It was beautiful and stunning palace which researchers would have said it looked like the Lost City of Atlantis, but they were far from the truth, because Poseidon's palace was in Atlantis, well until he decided to live in his own domain. Though, as he moved his palace down to the ocean, he rebuilt it with Celestial Bronze, which means any mortals, even if they so happen to see through the Mist, can see the palace but yet not able to touch it at all, which will continue to hide the existence of gods in the mortal realm. Ingenious, if Poseidon may say so himself.

It was a boring day for the Lord of the Seas, discussing matters of the sea with his advisors, yada yada yada. He then decided to raise something else up "Everybody. Stop and listen. As you all know, my gut instinct has always been reliable, and this time, it tells me, the Great Prophecy that has been, dormant for over seventy years, is coming into play." "I speak for all of us my lord, with all due respect, we have faith in your instincts but this is too big a matter to rely on instincts isn't it?" Delphin, Lord of Dolphins said. When Poseidon appears to consider this for a moment, the entire council burst into chatter as they discuss possible implications and precautions they have to now take.

Poseidon had actually waited three years to inform the council of that, he had this foreboding gut feeling ever since his demigod son Perseus had been born. He had not visited him at all ever since he can open his eyes, and was also quite curious to see how he was faring. "Damn Zeus and his stupid Ancient Laws," he thought angrily. He had a feeling something bigger than the Great Prophecy will come into effect, but didn't dare to think too much about that. He was shaken out of this thoughts as his immortal son, Triton, Messenger of the Seas, asked "Father, with your permission, i would like to try and recruit ancient sea creatures, maybe say Scylla and Charbydis to fight for us." Distractedly, he waved his son off and said" Yes, yes good idea Triton..."

Triton took his leave while the entire council, apparently decided to trust Poseidon's gut and had started discussing about military matters. Poseidon raised his concerns" My advisors, if you had not forgotten, remember there was this fearsome creature that fought against us in the first Titanomachy, it was Ty-", he would have finished his sentence if not for a sudden pull on his entire essence he recognised as a summoning. The entire council was rapt with attention as they listen to Poseidon when suddenly he stopped in mid-sentence and burst into his divine form which forced everyone to look away and when they were able to look back, the Lord of the Seas had disappeared, not a single trace of him remains. Confused over this new turn in events, the entire council burst into chatter again, this time speculating what happened to Poseidon.

***PJO***

Poseidon appeared in the middle of the living room, trident posed to destroy whoever had the audacity to summon a god, one of the Big Three no lest. The first person he saw was Sally Jackson, the last mortal lover he had in centuries and his anger immediately diminished. "Sally my dear, not that I mind but, why and how did you summoned me from my palace?" Poseidon curiously asked. "Well, I would love to say I did it, but it was them who summoned you", pointing to behind him, where the Moirai were watching the conversation amusedly. Poseidon turned and saw three unknown figures in his mortal lover house and immediately raised his trident "Who are you, how did you manage to summon me and what are you doing in Sally's house? Answer my questions or I shall let use have a taste of my powers." "Brave words young one, but can you back them up? We are the Moirai and we do not answer to any lesser being commands." Luckily, Poseidon was not as arrogant as Zeus or the latter might have said something else that will anger the Moirai and bring himself into a lot of trouble. He instantly realised his mistake and like Sally, apologised immediately and did not respond to the biting comment about "lesser being".

Poseidon know the Moirai would not bother themselves for something as minor as the Great Prophecy, minor to them at least, so he was inadvertently the slightest bit curious about what was the reason for their unexpected visit, and more so why had they summoned him for. He was not complaining though, this unexpected visit allowed him to see his demigod son Perseus who was now in his arms and will look up once in a while and say "Dadda here." It made him both immensely proud and sad at the same time, knowing that this might be the last time he can visit his son until Chaos knows when. He then voiced out a concern that has been nagging at him ever since he arrived at Sally's house, "Pardon me, but isn't this against the Ancient Laws? Like, it does specifically say I can't interfere in Perseus's life and I think this pretty much counts as interfering." "Worry not young one, the Moirai has personally summoned you and since we are above the Ancient Laws, Zeus has no say about this matter at all."

"That's a relief, not having to worry about him hounding me about this. But my ladies, i assume this is definitely not a friendly house call is it?" "Remarkably astute, Poseidon. Yes, we came here today, for two reasons. First, to inform you about Perseus's destiny, and also to answers your lover's prayer." Lachesis answered. Sally was the one who replied, "Perseus? What about my son? Do you mean the Great Prophecy?" "That is but one small matter my dear Sally," said Clotho, confirming Poseidon's suspicions. "There is an ancient prophecy coming into effect and we believe that Perseus is the one mentioned in it. The prophecy speaks of a child who shall reunite the Nine realms, along with restoring the Tree of Life, Yggdrasil to its former glory and lastly, reversing Twilight of the Gods, which is the Prophesied Dawn of the Gods." "But my ladies, how sure can you be that my Perseus is the child of the prophecy? Doesn't he already have enough on his shoulders with the Great Prophecy?" Sally asked desperation evident in her voice.

"We have foreseen this since many millennia ago, and we have tried to ensure that he would be more than well-equipped to deal with this. Fret not Sally, we are also here today to inform you that we are taking up the role of Perseus's trainers." Atropos calmly replied. Poseidon was apparently more accepting of this fact and asked," So are you going to take him away?" "We would like work out an arrangement with Sally and ensure that while he is being trained, he shall not be raised without his mother or father." It took a while for the words to sink in but when it did, Poseidon exclaimed, "You mean i can be by my son's side as he grows up?"

"Yes of course, I'm pretty sure that's what my sister had meant," Lachesis replied amusedly. Even Sally looked a bit cheered up at the piece of news. Being bombarded with information such as her son being involved in ancient prophecies and by that meaning he will be in a lot of danger, it was a testament to her strength that she said after a few moments of silence," How about we treat it like a boarding school? My ladies can train him during the weekdays and during the weekends he can spend time with his parents." "Are you sure Sally? This means only two out of seven days would you be able to spend time with him." Clotho curiously asked. "I understand my ladies, but it will be worth it, knowing my son is well-prepared to deal with whatever is thrown at him." "Wise reasoning, you have really outdone yourself this time young one." Atropos said to Poseidon," You better treasure her well." Poseidon replied proudly, "Of course i will," acknowledging the veiled threat.

Sally spoke up, "Can the training start next week? I would be more rest assured that he is in good hands, and learning how to protect himself." "Very well Sally, we respect your wishes and shall do our utmost best to prepare young Perseus. Though, do not be worried as we will not neglect his studies as well. We shall teach him both combat as well as lessons that he would have learnt in school. He shall not only be experienced in combat but will also be an expert in mythologies by the time we finish training him. As for mortal studies, it is up to you to decide if you want us to teach him that."

And so with that, it was arranged that on weekdays little Perseus would train with the Moirai and spend time with his parents on weekends. The remaining time Perseus had with his parents were all precious and treasured, little Perseus seems to understand what is needed of him and had taken to the Moirai quite easily. Fond memories were created, but alas, it was time for Perseus to start his training. On that day, both Poseidon and Sally were already waiting for the Moirai to fetch him away, while Perseus resumed his previously interrupted quest of ridding monsters from the house.

As with the first time, there was a knock on the door, but this time Poseidon was the one who opened the door, "Welcome my ladies, so we shall see him again on Saturday?" "Of course young one, it was what we had agreed on." Sally beckoned to Perseus, "Percy darling, time for you to start to your training, mommy and daddy shall see you on Saturday okay?" He nodded his head, and slowly walked over to the Moirai, where Atropos scooped him up and turned to Sally, "It will be worth it; this much we will promise you Sally Jackson."

******  
*Time skip of 8 years*  
******

"Aunt Lachesis! Can i stop now? I have been practicing with the warglaive for almost 2 hours already!" Perseus Jackson, also known as Percy, whined. "Stop complaining like a mortal Perseus, and man up," Lachesis teased. "I'm starting to think you always use that sentence to goad me into continuing training, I mean, that's what happened for the past nine times." Percy exclaimed. Atropos, who was at the side watching over Perseus's training snorted, "Starting to think? You are sure one bright little kid Perseus," heavy sarcasm evident in her tone.

Percy brightened up, "I sure am, am I? Wait… You were being sarcastic weren't you?!" "Of course not Percy, why would you think so?" Atropos replied cheerfully, somehow managing to keep an entirely straight face. Percy visibly relaxed, while Lachesis, who watched the interplay between them, snickered softly so it was unheard by Perseus. A grim voice rang out from another room beside the one Perseus was training in, "You might as well stop training Perseus. We have something to tell you."

It was slightly comical to see both Atropos and Lachesis whip their heads to stare at where the voice had come from, and asked " Are you sure it's time?" "Well yes, I'm asking you to trust my judgment as i did years back." "All right then, Perseus, why don't we go into the next room, we have something to tell you. It is what you have been so curious about for the past few years, about why we were the ones who took you in and trained you." As they walked into the room Clotho was in, Perseus burst out," Shouldn't mom and dad know too?" All three of them laughed softly, "They had known since you were three Perseus, its better that we tell you in private first."

Perseus Jackson, 11 years old, who prefers to be called Percy, was slightly bewildered. Strike that, he was totally clueless as to what was going on. He knew he was taken in at the age of 3, trained because he is a Greek demigod and should learn to protect himself, though he is sure that there are demigods out there, he wonders why he seems to be the only one being trained by his surrogate mothers. Every single time he asked his mothers, both birth and surrogate, Sally and the Moirai, they tell him it will all be revealed when he proves himself strong enough. And apparently, now they think him strong enough to bear the brunt of the news. At the thought of knowing the reason why he was trained, he was suddenly apprehensive, wondering if he really wanted to hear something that was withheld from him for so long; that doesn't sound good at all.

He tapped his warglaive twice, and in a burst of silver light, the warglaive disappeared and a ring appeared on his right index finger, bearing an insignia of a wolf. He then collected himself, took a deep breath, and walked into the room. His three mothers were all sitting down facing him, expressions grim, and Clotho spoke, "Now, Percy, what we are going to tell you may be a little stunning, but you have to listen to us explain finish first, is that all right?" "Sure… I guess. I will try my best to rein in my questions." "About seventy years ago, Perseus, a prophecy was issued by the Oracle of Delphi. It had something to do with a child of the eldest gods, and how he was destined to hold the fate of Olympus in his hands. The prophecy went like this:

'_A half-blood of the eldest gods_

_Shall reach sixteen against all odds_

_And see the world in endless sleep,_

_The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap._

_A single choice shall end his days,_

_Olympus, to preserve or raze.'_

"That's it? I'm destined to die? The training I had was all for naught…?" Percy said, his voice trembling more with each word spoken. The Moirai looked at Percy, "Didn't we tell you not to interrupt? Obviously we've known what you will interpret this as, and so now can you sit still and wait for us to explain?"

"Oh… All right." Percy was visibly shaken, though he seemed to be a bit hopeful at what his mothers would tell him, seeing as they were so calm and collected. "Now, this is going to be quite confusing, but try to digest it. You are definitely the one mentioned in the prophecy, but yet you aren't the hero." "What? I don't follow. What exactly are you trying to tell me?" He watched as his mothers exchanged a look, sighed and started explaining... After two hours of non-stop explaining, Percy decided to clarify something "So basically, I won't die?" Atropos replied wearily, "Yes Perseus, you will not die." Then turning to her sisters, "He finally gets it." "Hey! What do you mean by 'finally'!" Percy's protested indignantly. A thought struck him and he said, "So, this is what you wanted to tell me?" "Observant Percy, this is but a small matter on our hands, two other matters that concern you will be considerably more large scale," Lachesis told him.

"Am I going to know of these two matters today then?" Percy questioned. "Well, yes actually Perseus." Clotho spoke. As of before, please refrain from jumping to question us or bursting out, and let us explain fully first." Clotho continued, smirking at Percy. Percy glared at her but said nothing in return. Atropos was the one who delivered the news, "There is the Ancient Prophecy which is coming into play, and which you again are involved in it. We can not tell you the wording of the prophecy yet, as there are some things you should know before we can tell you, and that shall most likely be after you fulfill the Great Prophecy first. The second thing that we are going to tell you is something that has happened quite frequently since the beginning of time, and we have ordained this. You, Perseus Jackson, son of Sally Jackson and Lord of the Seas, Poseidon, are going to inherit Iapetus."

"Inherit? Whatever does that mean? Am I going to be his son? If I become his son, what happens to my parents? How does this inherit thing works? Is it like a mortal will? Then, I get his possessions and something like that?" Percy asked rapidly, apparently the second news gave him so much of a surprise he forgot about the first piece of news. Clotho gave him a dirty look before she spoke, "Some people are just so impatient, can't even wait for a while before things are explained to them. But I suppose you do have a very valid reason for asking that, well Perseus, this just means, that you are going to inherit his powers and titles." "Woah woah woah, slow down there a bit! Isn't he a Titan? Titan of the West, former Lord of the Underworld?" Receiving nods as affirmatives, he continued "Then how would I able to inherit him? I mean, I'm just a demigod!" "Very modest Percy, but you are our first trained and first and last hero ever to receive our blessing, so I guess you could say you have a slight chance." Atropos replied to his question. "But then again, you are but a mere demigod now, so I do suppose we could help if you ask nicely," Clotho said loftily. Percy spluttered, "Isn't there a law forbidding that or something?" "Looks like you haven't learnt Perseus, how many times do we have to tell you we are above the Ancient Laws?"

"Yes, about that… I just seem to keep forgetting," Percy said, grinning sheepishly. Then in a much smaller voice, "Will you help me with Iapetus and whatever is going to happen?" "Atropos sniggered, "If we won't help you, who else will we help?" "Thank you mothers," he replied sincerely, apparently not hearing the snigger. "And THAT IS SO COOL! So I am an Elder Titan, a Titan Lord now!" "… Don't let it get to your head, you are still a demigod now, we shall see how much you shall like the responsibility after a few millennia." Already drinking in the fantasy of him being a Titan Lord, Percy did not hear what Clotho had just said and continue to imagine the countless possibilities he will be able to do in the future. "Percy, Percy, Perseus!" Lachesis went up and smacked him in the head before he realised his mothers are trying to get his attention. "There is something else, your father is planning to claim you next year and we have made arrangements for you. As you already know, there are two camps, the Roman and the Greek one, so being the nice mothers we are, we have decided to let you choose one of them." "Well, of course I will choose the Greek one! It's much more relaxing and fun!" Lachesis sighed, "Boys will be boys."

"All right then, remember, you can not tell anyone about the Roman camp." understand mothers, it has been drilled in to me since young. But one day, I shall reunite both camps, I promise." Percy said determinedly. "Noble of you Perseus, but you have a lot to do before you can start reuniting them, until them, you better continue your training, or else…" Atropos left the sentence hanging, sending Percy a glare which he visibly flinched at. "Now, the final part, you may not like it, but then too bad for you because we have already decided." "Yes?" "Well, to pretend like you are a normal demigod whom the godly parent cannot interfere in the life of, you will act as if you had no clue about the Greek World, and pretend like you are helpless, and all the while waiting for someone to pick you up to Camp Half-Blood."

Percy cheered, "this is going to be easy," then remembering the veiled threat Atropos had given him, hastily changed his tone to a more subdued one, "Or not…". "And we have decided that your training of the warglaive shall be put on hold first, while we focus on your archery." Percy groaned, but didn't dare to complain as he prepared himself for a long year ahead before his father could claim him as his demigod son. He resigned himself to fate, **(AN: Pun intended.)** raised his finger which is now wearing a silver ring, and said "Silverstar." As with the warglaive vanishing, this time it was the exact opposite, except that a silver coloured bow appeared in his left hand, and a quiver appeared on his back with two flashes of silver light. The bow was a simple one, though when Percy held it, he can feel something sentient inside and his mothers had told him the bow was made from the root of Yggdrasil, whatever that was. There were also different arrows in his quiver which would be for different purposes and his mothers, The Moirai had blessed the bow and the quiver, which meant the bow, was unbreakable and should it ever be lost, it will return to Perseus as a ring on his finger while the quiver would never run out of arrows. The warglaive, which is another form of the ring, had the same function as the bow, but nothing else which is special. "What are you waiting for? Go and start training now." Clotho said cheerfully. Percy sighed, and started walking to the archery range.

**AN: Firstly, this is an AU, so Percy is going to be using weapons of my choice. While I mean no disrespect to any authors, I just find it weird in stories that have Percy failing at archery, so badly that he can shoot an arrow then it turns 90degrees and go into another direction. Sorry if you feel that I'm mocking you, but it's just not realistic at all. Authors like Starblade176 then make it more realistic, missing the target but not exaggerated until it flies off in a totally different direction. Secondly, this is my first story so pardon me for any mistakes; I also have no beta so please excuse me for my grammatical and spelling errors. Thirdly, I will try to include another pantheon because I wanted to do it for so damn long already, so sorry if you don't like it. Lastly, if you like how this is going, please give me a review and tell me what improvements I can make, and share this with your friends!**

**-ForeverTears**


End file.
